Since the first transgenic pig was created, more than 180 trials have been recorded to genetically engineer livestock in a variety of ways. Animal genetic engineering has traditionally been accomplished by random insertions of expression cassettes which suffered from low efficiency and unpredictable expression, or homologous recombination (efficiency lower than 1 in 104) with linked selection markers.